Vengeance
by in-umbra
Summary: A month and a half after their huge fights, the turtles are slowly going back to normal. As everyone's injuries are healed, they find they are struggling with their own issues. Meanwhile a mysterious stranger carries out Shredder's plans. How will the turtles make it out of this one? What will happen if a hot head and a brainiac have to work together to stop Shredder's plans?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, I'm finally back with the 3rd and final installment of the Protection series. I apologize for the sudden absence, but I wanted to take some time off to focus on school, track, and just relaxing a little. The end of my school year ends in 2 weeks, but that doesn't mean I'll be free all summer. I'm not gonna go into detail because I'm pretty sure you all don't care about my summer plans, but I'm just saying this so you'll know. Also, just a head up, if you have a webtoons account, my friend and I are making a story. I'll be the author while she does the art style (since I can't even draw). If you are interested in reading it, let me know and I'll let you know when the first chapter is published. I do not know when the chapter will be first published considering we are still getting everything together**.

 **Anyway, this chapter is longer than I intended it to be, so you're in for a treat for the first chapter, but I can't promise anything for the 2nd one when it comes out. So please review, and enjoy the first chapter!:)**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Raph and I were patrolling the area, and currently, we are just running on top of buildings. Donnie and Mikey are on the other side of town, doing their patrol. Why...does this seem like it has happened before? Wait...oh no! I stopped running, only to feel Raph slam right into me. Quickly, I turned to see him on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for Fearless?!"

He gets to his feet, and I looked around cautiously.

"Doesn't this...seem familiar to you?"

He gives me a confused look. "Familiar? What do you mean by that?"

"Remember last time we were split up like this? We ended up...with him!"

"Well yes I do. Please don't tell me you're afraid of the same thing happening twice," he playfully punches my arm. "Are ya?"

"Uh...well..."

"Come on, Fearless! We are stronger now! We won't let those idiots beat us up again!"

"Raph, you just recovered from your leg injury! I feel it can still be prone to hurt every once in a while!"

He rolls his eyes. "Like your shoulder's a different story?"

I glanced at the scar that's formed on my shoulder, and then back at Raph. Taking a breath, I speak again.

"I think we should go find Donnie and Mikey."

He grunts. "You CAN'T be serious! Are you really afraid of the same situation happening again, that you'll just end the patrol right here?!"

"Raph-."

"Ok fine," he throws his hands up. "You win! I'm just tired of you lecturing me!"

And then before I could say anything else, he takes off running in the opposite direction.

"Raph, wait!" I exclaim and began to chase off after him.

How did he manage to get so far ahead of me?! Also what was with the whole lecturing thing? All I said was that we find Donnie and Mikey...that's it. It could be that Raph isn't in a good mood...again for some unknown reason.

I keep on running, calling Raph's name, but I didn't hear an answer. Why am I worried all of a sudden? It could be this gut feeling I'm having...hopefully my gut's wrong.

Right when that thought crossed my mind, there was the sound of a scream and then blades colliding. Thinking quickly, I took off towards the sound, and the closer I got, the more I can hear what's going on. There were the sounds of grunts and metals clinging to each other.

When I was close enough to see what what happening, I see that Raph got himself in a fight with the Shredder. This CAN'T be good! I hid behind the stairwell building to see how long this will last.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Raph snaps. "I ain't telling you where the lair is!"

"You will!" Shredder snaps. "Or you will die!"

"You can try all you want! It isn't gonna happen!"

Shredder growls in frustration as he charges full force at Raph. Raph looked ready to hold him off, but soon saw the weight was too much for him as he flown back a few feet and slammed hard with a thud. Shredder walked up to him, and put his foot on his chest, as Raph grunts.

"And now," Shredder says as I decided to intervene, "you will die!"

I ran as quickly as I could, and before I can even strike, Shredder turns around and strikes me as I fly back. That gave Raph the opportunity to break free of Shredder's foot overtop of him and get to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Fearless?!" he snaps.

"Looking for you!" I grunted as I get to my feet. "You were the one who ran off for no reason!"

He rolls his eyes. "Well get lost! This fight is mine!"

"You're insane if you think I'm leaving! You can't possibly defeat him on your own!"

"I can!" he says as he dodges an attack. "Just watch me!"

I pull my katanas out as I ran towards Raph.

"I'm fighting with you rather you like it or not!"

He growls. "Fine! But remember, I can handle this!"

I ignored him as we fought the Shredder together. He's just as hard as I remembered and the both of us were standing our ground. We tried sneak attacking, but that didn't work...it only resulted Raph being slammed harshly against the wall. It will be a few minutes before he fully recovers, so I'll have to hold my ground against Shredder until then.

I'm not sure how much time has passed before I find myself in a tough situation. Shredder and I were getting closer towards the edge of the building, and I'm running out of room to lure him away from Raph. As I was backing up, I felt myself trip, and I soon realized I was right near the edge. Crap...I just doomed myself.

"Now Leonardo," he says as he smacks my two katanas away from my hands before I could react. "You will die!"

He brings his gauntlets towards me, and before I could even react, a blur rushes in front of me. Before I knew it, the gauntlets go straight through it...and then to my horror, I realized that it was Raph who just saved me. My eyes widen in both shock and horror as Raph let's out an agonizing grunt and then turned his head to me. That's when I noticed Shredder stabbed him right through his chest.

"I told you...to...let me...handle this..." he says weakly before Shredder violently rips his gauntlets out of his chest, and he begins to fall.

I caught him and lowered us to the ground. By this point, Raph was unconscious and was hardly even breathing. His pulse was getting slower every second.

"Raph, come on! Don't be messing with me! If this is some kind of sick joke, it isn't funny! Why did you go and do it you idiot?!"

Tears were streaming down my face, and I looked angrily up at Shredder.

"Hm...pitiful. He's giving up his own life to save yours, but he would have died for no reason. Such a shame. Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough."

I growl. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

I shot up from the ground and grabbed my katanas from the ground and charged straight at Shredder. He used his gauntlets to block, but the anger I'm feeling is making me stronger, as I gave a death glare towards Shredder.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You are beneath me, turtle!"

I. DON'T. CARE! I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

From there on out, I was in a daze of anger as I unconsciously fought Shredder. All I can remember are my fists and blades hitting Shredder, until next thing I know, he is on the ground, and I'm all set to kill him.

"Die!" I snapped.

I was about to bring my blade down, when there was a voice behind me.

"Leo?"

I snapped out of my anger, and turned around to see Donnie looking shocked at me.

"D-Donnie?"

I must've had my guard down because next thing I know, Shredder hits me full force, and I go flying across the rooftop, and then collided into Donnie. We both fell over from the impact, and groaned as we got to our feet.

"Donnie, what're you doing here...and where's Mikey?"

"We heard screaming so we thought it was better to search more ground so we split up."

I was about to yell at him for being so careless, but Raph's pale body caught my eye and made me stop. Lecturing them will have to come later.

"We will talk about that later," I say. "But right now, you have to save Raph!"

He looked confused. "What are you-?"

Then he looks over to see Raph and then his eyes widen as he looked back at me.

"Please," I practically begged him. "He'll die!"

There was a silence before he nods.

"I'll try to do what I can."

I weakly smile. "Thanks D! Don't worry I'll cover you!"

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but then closes it again. Then he nods.

"Ok, be careful!"

"You too!" I say back, and we both went on our separate ways.

I charged at Shredder, the thought of what he did to Raph and having to protect him and Donnie gave me the strength to fight. Hopefully Donnie can help Raph because his condition is scary me...even worse than when he broke his leg. At least when he broke his leg, I knew he was going to live...but this...why did he have to be an idiot?!

I have to focus on Shredder and try to get Donnie and Raph out of here. They need to get back to the lair while I go find Mikey afterwards. I'm not sure how long Raph will last...but they need to get out of here.

"Donnie!" I shouted after a few minutes. "I need you to get Raph back to the lair, now! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! I'll find Mikey after this too!"

There was a silent, and I smacked Shredder, as he went a small distance away from me, and I looked back at Donnie.

"Donnie, did you hear me?! Get moving while you have the chance!"

He looked up at me, and tears were coming down his face. That made my heart smash into pieces and then it felt like a brick went to my stomach.

"Donnie?!"

"I...I think it's too late," he says. "He's lost so much blood and the wound is near his heart. I'm sorry but...I don't think he'll make it back to the lair even if I did try."

My eyes widen. "So Raph's gonna..."

Tears continued streaming down his face as he nods slowly. My eyes widen in horror and tears leaked from my eyes. After a moment of shock, I get angry and turn to face where the Shredder was.

"YOU!" I snapped angrily. "YOU'RE GONNA-!"

And then I stopped when I saw he wasn't there.

"What the?! Where did he go?! That coward!" I turned towards Donnie. "Donnie, we can't let this go in vein! We gotta-!"

I stopped when I suddenly see Shredder suddenly appear behind Donnie, and my eyes widen.

"Donnie, behind you! Look out!"

His eyes widen as he turns his head to see Shredder, but he didn't react in time. Shredder brought down his gauntlets as he stroke Donnie's head, and he collapsed right beside Raph. His body remained lifeless.

"DONNIE!" I screamed, and that got me more angry. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE TONIGHT!"

I charged, and the two of us engaged in battle. My anger took over and I could see nothing but red. I will make sure Raph's and Donnie's death wasn't for nothing. At this point, Mikey is the only brother I have left...I will protect him at all cause even if he isn't here.

I continued attacking, until I was on the ground. He looked ready to end me, but once he was bringing down his gauntlets, I see chains come out of nowhere and wrapped around his hand. The next moment, he's being yanked back and falls over. I looked up to see Mikey, and my eyes widen.

"M-Mikey?!"

Oh no, what's he doing here now out of all times to show up?!

"Hey ShredHead, leave him alone!"

Shredder growls and I quickly get to my feet.

"Mikey, get out of here! I can't lose you too!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mikey asks.

Tears threatened to come out of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. I can't hesitate to tell him...even though it's painful.

"Donnie is dead, and Raph is dying!"

His eyes widen as he looked shocked.

"N-no! Y-you're lying! If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny! I should know that better than you guys!"

"Why would I lie about this, Mikey?! Why would I kid about our brothers like this?! They are both to the side, covered in blood!"

Mikey glances over to their bodies and his eyes widen.

"N-no! T-that's impossible!"

Suddenly, Shredder charges towards Mikey.

"Mikey, look out!"

Mikey turns his head towards Shredder, and I started running, but I wasn't quick enough. Shredder got to Mikey first and threw him off the building. All that could be heard was the sound of Mikey screaming, and then a sickening thud of a body hitting pavement.

"MIKEY!" I screamed, and at this point, all the anger rushed right out of me.

At this point, I could move...I was too paralyzed with fear and shock to move. This is some kind of nightmare...yea! I need to wake up! Please! I can't afford to lose my brothers like this! Especially since one gave his life for me.

"Pathetic!" Shredder says, and I looked up to him. "I guess I finally broke you! After I finish you, I'll go after your rat master!"

I should feel angry, but I couldn't stop shaking, and the tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"And now, it ends! Farewell, Leonardo!"

He brings down his gauntlets towards me.

"No..." I whisper as it got closer to my head.

...

"NO!" I screamed loudly as I felt myself spring forward.

I panted as I looked around to see where I was...and that's when I noticed I was in my room. After I caught my breath, I let out a sigh of relief. It was only a nightmare...so why did it feel so real? Why do I keep having these kinds of nightmares?

It was silent for a few more moments, before I see my door fly open...and Raph stood in the doorway.

"Leo, are you ok? I heard you screaming."

I'm still shaken up from what I've seen him do in my nightmare, but I'm glad to see him ok.

"Yea, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare is all. I think I just had too much to eat before bed."

He stood there for a moment, before smirking and then chuckling.

"I told you not to eat too much of Mikey's pizzas...it does those kinds of things to you."

I chuckle slightly. "Heh, yea I guess so."

"Anyway," he rolls his eyes. "If you don't want to sleep, you can just come out with the rest of us."

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine. Like I said, I had too much to eat...I'm fine now."

He shrugs and rolls his eyes again. "Eh...whatever you say Fearless. I'm heading out in the main room. Get some sleep, bro."

I nod. "Yea...I will."

He gives me one nod before turning around, and closes the door behind me. I just laid in my bed, and stared at the ceiling until I can get myself to fall back asleep.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I closed Leo's door before sighing and leaning against the wall. This is the 2nd time this week that Leo's had one of his nightmare. Honestly, I'm seriously worried about his nightmares. I mean...they're less frequent than a month ago, but they still happen. It's one thing that his shoulder is still healing a little, but his mental state is what's taking forever to heal.

It's been nearly 3 months since this entire thing started with the two of us being kidnapped by the Shredder, and he's still having trouble. He doesn't constantly blame himself anymore like he used to, but he's still having trouble. I've been trying to play it off by acting like my usual self, but I feel that Leo is starting to suspect that I'm letting my guard down.

Besides, as far as he knows, I'm just brushing off his nightmare problem because he knows that he's becoming overwhelmed over nothing. I sighed as I glanced down at my leg. I haven't had any pain in it for 3 weeks, since it isn't broken anymore, but I can't help but to think that Leo still watches me as if my leg would suddenly become a pain again. It isn't just him, Donnie and Mikey have been watching too...well, mainly Donnie.

I get away from the wall as I began making my way to the main area, where Donnie was sitting there on his laptop. Whenever I got closer to him, he looked up at me. All I did was stare at him and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" he asks after a few awkward moments.

I sigh. "Yea...Leo had another one of his nightmares."

"Again? This is the 2nd time this week!"

"I know...it's getting concerning."

"I agree...although, you act like its no big deal."

"Oh shut up!" I unintentionally snapped. "You know I'm just as concerned as you and Mikey! He would expect me to make it no big deal! Besides, I don't want to get conflict in that!"

"It doesn't matter that he expects a certain thing from you. You know you can't keep up this tough guy act! He'll suspect something is up eventually!"

I groan. "I don't want to hear it! He already has a lot on his mind! The last thing he needs to worry about is me and my worries!"

"Raph, we're brothers," he says flatly.

"I don't care. We don't have to tell everything you know. I bet you've kept secrets. Like how April doesn't know your obvious crush on her."

His face goes red. "H-hey shut up! Don't talk about that!"

I throw my hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying bro!"

"Ok, that's different."

"Oh yea, how?"

There was a silence before he growls.

"Just forget it!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Listen, I'm gonna head out with Casey. If anyone asks, just tell them the truth."

I began walking away, before he stops me.

"Wait! A-are you sure that's a good idea? Your-."

"I don't want to hear anymore about my leg! Honestly, it's been 3 weeks! I'm fine!"

"You never know!"

"Oh, I know! Well, I'm heading out! Bye!"

And then I turned and ran out of the lair without letting Donnie say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, welcome to the second chapter of Vengeance. I apologize for the short chapter, but I figured I should take my time and save the longer chapters for later instead of burning myself out now. Anyway, I am gonna try my best to update on Thursday because I am going away for Memorial Day weekend, and I want to give you a longer chapter before then. Anyway, enough of that, lets get to the reviewer**

 **Sophie3081: thank you! I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this story. Hope you continue reading it!:)**

 **Anyway guys, like I said, I apologize for the really short chapter, but I promise it will be worth is later! Try to keep an eye out on Thursday for the next chapter, but I can't promise anything!**

 **anyway, enjoy, and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

After I made my way out of the lair, I made my way towards Casey's p,ace so we can go patrolling. Honestly, for about two weeks, it's just been me and Casey patrolling. April would join us sometimes, but it's mostly been us. Mikey was still getting over his concussion, and we didn't want Donnie to push himself too much for a little while. Also, it's pretty obvious why Leo couldn't leave the lair. His shoulder is better, but everyone can tell it still bugs him.

Anyway, I've only jumped a few buildings, when I found Jones sitting near the edge of a building, playing something on his phone. I jumped on his building, and walked closer to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You know, you aren't gonna stop any crime if you aren't paying attention to what's around you right?"

He jumps slightly as he looked at me and groans.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that, dude?!" he rolls his eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Because you're an idiot."

"Ugh, whatever! It's just annoying!"

I sigh as I sat beside him, and looked out towards the city. One of the reasons why I wanted to come out here was get my mind off of things at the lair. Honestly, it's been very stressful since the fight all of us had, and I just need some time to relax and calm myself. Even if that just includes being bored on the rooftop all night...it's better than being stuck at the lair all night.

"Hey Raph?" I hear Casey ask and I turned my head to look at him. "Are you alright?"

* * *

Casey's P.O.V.

Raph sat beside me after calling me an idiot, and then stared at nothing in particular. Something seems...well off. Usually, he would just argue back for calling him annoying instead of giving in and then say nothing as he sat down. Did something happen in the lair? Did he get in a fight with the others? Even if he did get in a fight, I would be able to tell if he was pissed off about it. Right now...it seems something's bugging him.

"Hey Raph?" I ask and he just looked at me. "Are you alright?"

He just gave me a look as if I was stupid. "Uh yea I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?"

I shrug. "I don't know man...you seemed a little off."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You usually argue with me for a while when we meet up...plus I can tell my your facial expression that something is bugging you. At first I thought you got in a fight with the others...but you would've been pissed off about it by now. So spill, what's the deal?"

He rolls his eyes as he stands up. "I don't have a problem, Jones! Even if I did, I don't see how it's any of your business!"

"It kind of is, thank you very much!" I snap before standing up and glaring at him. "In case you haven't noticed, Red and I have been worried about you guys since this whole thing started!"

"This whole thing?!"

"You know exactly what I mean! Since you and Leo were captured by Shredder!"

Then, before I knew it, there was a fist in my face, and then I was on the ground.

"Since we were captured by Shredder?! Yea, ok! What do you think this is?! Some kind of series to a freakin story and this is some kind of third part to it?!"

I gave him a confused look. "W-what? What are you talking about? This isn't some kind of series, dude!"

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever!"

"Dude, I'm serious! I know you and the others have been struggling for a while now. Red and I do...so what happened this time anyway?"

"I'm not blind, Casey! I know you and April have been watching out for us! Geez, you act like this is some kind of secret!"

I cross my arms. "Raph, stop avoiding the freakin question!"

He growls. "I'm not avoiding-!"

"Yes you are!" I sigh, trying not to get too angry at him. "Look man, I know something's bothering you. Just tell me what's wrong and then we can go fight some purple dragons or something."

He stares at me for a few moments, before sighing.

"Ok, fine! But you can't tell April! I don't want her worrying more than she already is."

I nod. "I won't say a word."

"Ok," he sighs. "Leo...he's been having some kind of nightmare again."

"He's still having those things? I thought he got over it. When...exactly did it start up again?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Uh...heh, actually, it didn't exactly go away."

I give him a halfhearted glare. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"They never went away, Casey. They aren't as often as they used to but...they...they still happen. I'm just worried about him..."

I should be mad at him for lying to me and saying his nightmares have stopped weeks ago...but it seems he's stressed out about this whole situation. I guess this time I won't be so rough on him.

"I get it, dude...you need time. All of you need time I guess," I decided to change the subject. "Anyway, let's go beat up some purple dragons!"

He smirks. "Yea, I'm in on that! Let's get going!"

I was about to pull my hockey mask over my face, when I was so sure I heard something crashing. It startled me for a second, and I looked to the direction of the crash.

"Casey, what is it?" Raph asked, slightly confused.

"Don't know," I say. "Hang on a minute while I go check it out."

I walked over towards the end of the building where the alleyway was, and my eyes widen at what...or who I saw.

"Raph...you might want to come see this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys, me again and welcome to another short chapter. It's longer than the last chapter but I still consider it short. Anyway, it would have been longer, but I'm going away this weekend and I wanted to give you something to read until I get back. I started working on another perceptive and was gonna add on to this chapter, but it just isn't ready yet. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for that...even though I know you would. Ok, enough of that, lets get to the reviewer**

 **Thisizausername: lol even though I'm writing a serious fanfic, I like to put little jokes in like that. So...how do we know Raph didn't purposely break the 4th wall:O...DUN DUN DUN! Anyway I'm glad to hear you got an account and I can't wait to read some of your TMNT fanfics and other stories you are writing.**

 **Anyway guys, I will not be typing this weekend so I'll be back sometime next week...either before or after my school year ends.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

After Raph let the lair, I just continued typing on my lab top. It bugs me that Raph is trying to act like the tough guy and that nothing's wrong. Mikey and I can tell that Raph is struggling himself...even if part of it doesn't involve Leo. He has been through a lot after all and just doesn't want to show any pain he's going through.

However, Raph isn't the kind of person to have a sentimental talk so easily, so we're just waiting it out for a bit. I suddenly heard footsteps, and I looked up to see Mikey coming out of the kitchen, with a pizza in his hand.

"Hey D!" he says as he jumps on the couch, almost making me drop my lab top.

"Mikey! Don't jump on the couch! Geez, do I have to tell you this every time?"

He shrugs. "Sorry, D...but it's fun."

I roll my eyes as I just stare at the lab top again.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I didn't hesitate to say as I typed on my lab top.

"Are you sure? Something tells me that you're hiding something from me. Come on bro, what is it?"

I stopped what I was doing, and looked at Mikey and sighed.

"It isn't really me...it's really...well, it's really Raph and Leo."

He sighs. "Did Leo have another nightmare?"

"That's what Raph told me. Wasn't sure what is was about, but I don't see why he would lie about it."

"I never said he lied about it, dude. Anyway, why're you worrying about Raph?"

I shrug. "He and Leo have been through a lot more than you and me. They were captured by Shredder, and all we did was rescue them. We weren't there to see what happened to them...well, other than seeing that Raph's leg was broken. But...Leo seemed to have more mental problems about this than Raph. Then there was the whole fighting in the lair for him and Splinter, while we fought Shredder on the surface. I feel terrible that they're going through something like this."

He sighs. "I know what you mean. I can sense that Raph is completely stressed out about all this, but he never wants to talk about it. Could that be one of the reasons why he goes out alone, or try to find April and/or Casey?"

I looked at him shocked. I never thought that going on the surface was a way for him to calm down...well, other than going up there to calm himself when he's in a bad mood or he gets angry at all of us for some reason.

"That...I never thought of that. You might be onto something there. Perhaps he doesn't want us seeing him with his guard down, so he goes up there to calm himself or hang out with Casey."

"That couldn't be more true," Mikey nods. "I'm assuming Raph went up with Casey, didn't he?"

I nod. "Yea...he did."

"Shouldn't we go after him? I...I just have this bad feeling."

"Raph...can take care of himself. Besides, he has Casey. They probably are fighting the purple dragons or something...so they'll be fine."

Usually when Mikey says something isn't right, then something isn't right. I'm hoping his gut is wrong this time around.

"Donnie?" I looked at him. "Have you ever noticed that...ever since our fights, that there hasn't been-?"

"Hey guys," a voice cut us off, and we looked to see Leo walking in.

"Oh...Leo! Hey bro!" Mikey said acting like nothing from the conversation happen.

I guess I should play along too. "What's up Leo? I thought you were sleeping."

I mentally face palmed. Could I be anymore obvious?!

"Heh, yea I was. I just couldn't sleep, that's all. Too much pizza."

Yea right.

"Anyway, what were you two talking about?"

Mikey and I quickly looked at each other, and I couldn't think of a perfect excuse that covers the fact we were concerned about him and Raph.

"Donnie is searching boring stuff on the Internet again!" Mikey complains, and my eyes widen in shock at how quickly he came up with that...well, it is Mikey after all. "I went to see what he's doing, and it was just science stuff...blah blah blah!"

"Hey!" I snapped. "The...antibiotic for-!"

"See, there you go again! You think you'd learned by now that I don't understand your geek hobbies!"

That sounded a little bit like Raph to be honest. But I still played along and growled.

"If you think it's so boring, then go do something else!"

"Humph!" Mikey said as he crossed his arms and turned away from me.

"Alright, that's enough," Leo says shaking his head. "Anyway, have either of you guys seen Raph. I...wanted to talk to him about something."

Mikey and I looked at each other, probably thinking of exactly what Leo wants to talk about. We looked back at Leo, and I spoke up.

"He told me he was going up top with Casey."

His eyes widen. "What...did you say?"

"He...went up on the surface with Casey..." I said slowly and confusingly.

He walked up to me, and before I knew it, he gave me a death glare before slapping me across the face. I was shocked, and was about to ask why he slapped me, when he grabbed me by the torso, and yanked me towards him.

"You let Raph go to the surface?! Don't you know that he can be in danger right now?! How stupid are you?!"

"L-Leo, what're you talking about? Raph has been going up to the surface since his leg has been completely healed. Besides, he's capable of taking care of himself. You just need to calm down!"

"Yea, seriously bro," Mikey added in. "It isn't like you to get hostile like this so suddenly."

Leo glared at me for a moment, before it looked like realization hit him in the face, and he let go of my torso and I ended up on the ground.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing there for a second. It's just..." he sighs. "Never mind, it isn't anything important. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

He turns and walks away. As soon as he was in the kitchen, Mikey walked over to me, and held out his hand.

"You ok bro?"

"Yea," I say as I took his hand and he yanked me to my feet. "He just surprised me that's all."

"I think he might've done that because...maybe his nightmare was about Raph getting hurt or something."

I stayed silent for a moment. "That makes sense. I uh...I better go talk to him."

He nods. "Good idea bro. I'll stay out here."

"Alright," I nod and then began making my way towards the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, guess who's back? That's right, me! I am so so so so so sorry for at the sudden long disappearance. I was originally gonna take a few days or nearly a week off, but that doesn't seem like the case. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had a very bad case of writer's block and wasn't motivated enough to keep writing. However, I was reading one of the TMNT fanfictions that's in my favorite's list yesterday, and finally had the motivation to finish this chapter.**

 **Now, I'm gonna be in and out during the summer. I will say this much...I'm taking a week off in July because I'm going on a vacation to the beach...meaning I'll have a week or two hiatus. I'm also taking most of August off because that is the most busiest month in my summer, but I'll let you know how long I'll be gone as the time gets closer.**

 **I've also noticed that this 3rd story isn't getting so much love as I wanted it too. Since it's only the beginning of the story, I will keep writing, but when it comes to a point where I feel this story isn't getting much love, I,l just stop writing it. I don't want for it to come to that, but there isn't a point when no one wants it.**

 **anyway, since there are no reviews to go over let's get on with the story. Since I've been gone for quite a while, I tried making this chapter long, so hope you enjoy!:) I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Casey just put his hockey mask on, and we were about to leave, when he suddenly stopped and looked at another direction.

"Casey, what is it?"

"Don't know," he says. "Hang on a minute while I go check it out."

I nodded, but he already turned his back and walked towards the end of the building. How did I not hear anything, but he did? I was about to ask, when he turned his head towards me with widen eyes.

"Raph...you might want to come see this."

I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

I walked over towards the edge, and looked to see what he was staring at. My eyes widen as well as I saw a bunch of foot bots.

"What the?!" I say. "Foot bots?! We haven't seen them in weeks!"

"Yea!" Casey said. "They weren't even out when you guys were out of commission. I was wondering why they were and why they decided to come out of the dark."

"It could be that Shredder is thinking of a plan but...you do have a point. Why did they stay hidden all this? It doesn't make any sense."

"Don't know...but either way," he brings out his hockey stick, "I'm ready to bash some heads!"

I pulled out my sais. "I'm with you on that-!"

Suddenly, I sensed something as I looked around.

"Raph-?"

"Shhh!"

I looked around, and before I knew it, one of the foot bots came out of nowhere, and I don't even remember moving to shove Casey out of the way, until I felt my body slamming into him. That's when the foot bot slammed into me, and I was completely off guard and I fell off the roof.

"Raph!" I hear Casey shout.

I was falling, but I quickly realized my sai was still in my hand, and I quickly dug it into the side of the wall, and it took a few seconds for me to fully stop. I looked to see I was a few feet up, and the foot bots were staring up at me.

"Raph!" I looked up to see Casey looking down on me.

"I'm alright!" I shouted back before looking back down. "But we have company!"

"Ok," I hear Casey say before there were a few smacks and then a thud. "I took care of the one of there. Hang on while I help you out!"

"No time! Just get down there...I'll be fine! I'll just find a way of getting down!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now get going! They're gonna get away!"

Right then, Casey takes off running, and I looked around to see of there was anyway of me getting down without sticking my sai out of the wall. I may not be that far up, but it would be obvious if I dropped right here. Then again, Casey will be down there soon, and he would need some help.

Before I could think of a plan, one of the foot bots see me and before I knew it, the foot bot threw ninja stars at me, and I nearly missed dodging them. I guess I'll have to forget the plan unless I want to get stabbed by those ninja stars. Without thinking, I yanked my sai out of the wall and continued my fall. I was ready for the impact, and I was on the ground in a matter of seconds. By the time I was on the ground, Casey just came towards the ground with me.

"Ok, is our plan just taking these guys out?" Casey asked me.

"Duh!" I roll my eyes. "We have to tell the others since they know about the situation with them. They would need to know about this!"

"Ok!" he says. "Let's go then!"

We take off and then began taking out every last foot bot. However, every time we took out a few, more showed up...it isn't a lot, but a few anyway. My eyes widen and froze slightly at the familiar sight.

This is exactly what happened a while ago when Splinter and I fought those foot bots. Whenever I yelled at Splinter, I blacked out, and Splinter blacked out...then I was forced to fight them all by myself. I barely even made it through that fight. Now it seems like it's happening all over again.

"Raph, look out!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a foot bot charging at me, but Casey jumped in front of me, and took it down...then he looked back at me. "Pull yourself together and snap out of it Raph! This isn't the time to space out!"

I shake my head. "You're right. Sorry about that."

"Quit apologizing and help me out here!"

"Right!" I say as I take my sais out.

We take off running as we began taking out every foot bot that charges at us. It was stupid of me to think of something like a few weeks ago run through my head...especially since I could've been stabbed if it weren't for Casey. Seriously, what's wrong with me?

After a few minutes, Casey and I took out almost all the foot bots, and all Casey does is groan and throw is head back.

"Man, I thought these guys would be a challenge!"

It is odd, considering...never mind. It could be because there wasn't a million of them coming at once.

"Yea," I say. "Perhaps we could-."

But I was cut off by a sickening smack and then a thud. I quickly turned around to see Casey on the ground, and a foot bot standing over top of him.

"Casey!" I exclaimed as I charged, but the foot bot effortlessly picked him up and started beating him continuously.

Only a few foot bots got in my way, and I effortlessly took them out, as I charged towards that foot bot. Once I did, I kicked it in the stomach, and it flew back, dropping Casey in the process.

I went to check on Casey, when that foot bot stood right back up and started walking towards me. As I prepared for the next battle, the foot bot looked around, made a hand signal, and the remaining foot bots suddenly disappeared. Confused, I looked back at the lone foot bot, but never let my guard down.

"What's your plan?!" I demand after a few moments. "I know for a fact you're no ordinary foot bot...if you ARE even a foot bot! Tell me who you are, and what your purpose is!"

The foot solider stared at me, as he readied his weapon, and pointed it straight at me.

"Oh, so we're gonna do this the hard way then, are we? Fine then...I never liked the easy way anyway."

I readied my weapons, and before I knew it, he charged at me. I went to block, but he slipped passed me, and kicked me from behind. It caught me off guard and I fell towards the ground. It didn't take me more than 2 seconds to jump back up and continued fighting.

I must admit, this guy is really fast and sometimes hard to sense where he is, but I was able to locate him...most of the time. I must admit, he did hit me enough times to get some cuts and bruises, but it wasn't anything major...at least, not as bad as Casey.

After we went at each other for a few minutes, I was able to take the upper hand as he was on the ground, and I pointed my sai at him, panting from that fight.

"Now then, tell me who you are! Why are you only targeting me?! You just seemed to focus on me after the way you effortlessly took out my friend!"

The foot solider just stared at me, and I growled at him as I glared.

"Answer me!"

He stared at me for a few more moments, before he threw something in my face that made my vision blurry for a few moments. Once I could see clearly again, he was gone. Ugh, stupid foot solider! Why was it that he only attacked me? Still...there was something about him that seemed...familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

A groan snapped me out if my thoughts and I turned to see Casey still on the ground, and it doesn't look like he's gonna be able to get back to the lair on his own anytime soon. I better get him back so Donnie can take a look at him. I kneeled over and began picking him up, when I hear him groan again and he opened his eyes.

"R-Raph?" he asked and I slowly lowered him back on the ground. "W-what happened? What's going on?"

"We fought the foot, remember?"

"Yes I remember but...ugh, why does it feel like I was hit by a bus?"

"One of those foot bots beat the crap out of you. I don't think he's even a foot bot anyway...he called off the rest of the foot bots."

"Wait...he called off the foot bots? He was alone?"

I nodded. "Yea, it was weird. For some reason, he wanted to fight me alone."

"You?!" he asked.

"Yea. I noticed he just decided to beat you up who.e we were distracted. He could've beaten both of us up at the same time, but only beat up you. I just don't get this."

"Me neither, but we should find out why," he begins to get up, but didn't make it to a standing position.

"You really aren't the condition to," I say. "You were hurt pretty bad."

"You're hurt too...so what?"

I glance at all my minor injuries, then back at him.

"I'm not that badly injured. Besides, the others would want to know that the foot is back."

I helped him to his feet, and put his arm around my shoulder to support him.

"Now come on. We need to head back to the lair and get you checked out on your injuries."

"I can walk," he protested, but I rolled my eyes.

"Yea...sure you can. Lets just get going!"

I began walking, with Casey obviously trying to walk on his own.

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

After Donnie went into the kitchen to talk to Leo, I remained on the couch and stared at the entrance for a moment, before just staring back at the blank tv. I was about to turn it on to get my mind off things, before I see Master Splinter walk in the room.

"Oh...hi Sensei."

He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Hello Michelangelo. How are you this evening, my son?"

"I'm...I'm doing fine. Definitely."

He was silent for a moment. "I sense that everything isn't alright. Do you want to explain?"

I know that if I try denying it, he's gonna keep pushing until I say what's on my mind. So it's better to say it now than later.

"It's...Leo, Sensei. Donnie told me that Raph said he had another nightmare...then when we mentioned Raph went up top with Casey, he got mad and even slapped Donnie. I'm assuming his nightmare was about Raph getting hurt or something. I don't know...but Donnie's talking to him now about it."

He's silent again before he speaks. "I see. Well you are well aware that he and Raphael went through a lot. Even though the situation was a few months ago, it could still have lasting scars for both of them. It will take time, and I can see why Leonardo is still having nightmares. I'm also aware that Raphael is suffering, but because of his stubbornness, he will not show it so easily."

I sigh. "I know Sensei, but I don't see how it's not affecting me or Donnie too much. We were in that same situation as Leo, and Donnie tried making attempt to kill the Shredder because he was angry. I just don't get it."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Michelangelo, it may not effect you nor Donatello because you two haven't been through as much as Leonardo or Raphael. You may have some pain with what happened and not know it, but just remember that."

I nod. "I know Sensei. I just hate seeing Leo act this way."

"I do too, my son. But like I said, it will only take time."

"Hai Sensei. I understand."

He looks towards the kitchen, and then back at me.

"I believe I will let Donatello handle this conversation."

"Yea...he's pretty good at that."

"I'll go handle this situation through meditation. Do you wish to join me?"

I shake my head. "I'm ok. Besides, I'll just wait here for Raph to get back."

He nods. "Ok, Michelangelo."

And then he left. He did have a point...Leo and Raph did go through more than what Donnie and I have been through. It's as if we were background characters to when they were kidnapped. But...this isn't some kind of story...I think.

Anyway, I feel I should distract myself for a little while by watching TV. Hm...what should I watch? I didn't really have a certain tv show I wanted to watch, so I went show jumping.

I went from Super Robo Mega Force to Crognard and a little bit of Bradford. As I was watching Cognard, I heard some grunts and I slowly turned around to what looked like Raph and Casey supporting each other as the walked in. They both looked injured and I couldn't help but feel shock. I know I had a bad feeling but...I never thought it would happen like this.

I went to go say something, but before I could even get the words to come out of my mouth, they suddenly collapsed to the floor. My eyes quickly widen as I jumped from the couch.

"LEO, DONNIE, GET OUT HERE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: guess who's back...back again! After months off I'm back...hopefully. I apologize for the unexpected hiatus again but I really got unmotivated to do fanfictions...especially since I've been working on my own stories, reading other stories, and doing role plays with my friends. I've also been busy this month and this month is slowly winding down busy wise. I'll still be busy, just not too much** **as I have been these last few weeks.**

 **Anyway, I've come back with a new chapter for this. I'm still ify on this story considering it isn't as popular as the first two stories. I'm just hoping its the fact that's its still on it's early chapters, but if no one is really interested, then I'll just discontinue it and I really don't wanna do that. I really have so many ideas for this story.**

 **Enough of that, lets get to the reviewer**

 **Guest: hehehe gotta love those 4th wall breaks. It makes sense for Mikey doing them so yeaXD Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed the series so far and I hope you continue reading Vengeance:)**

 **anyway guys, I apologize if its short/not good...I started this chapter 2 months ago but then stopped because I wasn't motivated enough so it's been a while since I've touched this story. So I apologize if you don't like how I wrote the chapter near the end.**

 **I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

After I slapped Donnie and having to apologized, I quickly walked into the kitchen, and nearly punched the nearby thing, but I stopped myself. I just keep getting angry at them and going at them like this! Like...how was Donnie supposed to know I would be sensitive about Raph going out?! Gee, why am I acting like an idiot?! I should be over this by now!

"Leo?" I jumped in surprise and turned towards Donnie. "Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I shake my head. "No...it's fine Donnie. Just got lost in my own thoughts.

He nods. "I see. Listen...I-I wanted to apologize for-."

"Apologize?" I asked, cutting him off. "Why are YOU apologizing?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "For...upsetting you just now."

I shake my head. "You have nothing to apologize for. You...didn't know I would snap like that. I should be apologizing for blowing up in your guys' faces and slapping you."

"You're just going through a lot right now that's all. All of us know that."

"It's been 3 months Donnie!" I snapped, which caused him to flinch. "3 months since Raph and I were captured! Don't you understand?! Raph seemed to have gotten over it, and he's been through worse! So why can't I?!"

"Got over it?" Donnie said unusually calm, as if he would snap at any moment. "Are you really that blind? Leo, he's suffering just like you are. Mikey and I've noticed that he's completely stressed out. That's one of the reasons why he goes up top with Casey and sometimes April. It's to get his mind off of things. Not to mention the fight that all of us had a month ago. I mean...Mikey and I are doing fine for the most part, but it still seems you and Raph got most of the hit."

My eyes widen as he was saying this. How have I not noticed that Raph was suffering? Has he been hiding it so well, or have I been blind by my own problems? Am I really that selfish into not taking Raph's feelings into consideration? When I woke up from my nightmare, was he trying to cover up his concerns by making that one joke and then acting like his tough self?

I face palm. "I really am an idiot! I can't believe I didn't even noticed that. Donnie, am I really that selfish?"

"No!" he says immediately. "You have your own problems...and besides, Raph's been trying to hide it from all of us anyway. He seems to just be more concerned about your problems than his own. Actually, before he left, he told me that the last thing you need is to worry about his issues."

I clench my fist lightly. "I'm gonna kill him for saying that. I can't believe he doesn't trust me!"

He sighs. "It's not that he doesn't trust you...it's just Raph being himself. He sees if we're ok before he worries about himself. You know how he is."

"I know that Donnie, it's just-."

"LEO, DONNIE, GET OUT HERE!" Mikey's voice cut me off.

Donnie and I looked at each other in confusion and concern as we began running out from the kitchen. Once we were in the same room, I see Mikey running towards the exit.

When we went behind the couch, my eyes widen in horror. Raph and Casey were on the ground...both of them looking injured. I looked at Donnie to see his eyes widen as well. Before any of us could say or do anything, I see some movement.

"Gosh dang it Casey, how much did you freakin eat?!"

We all looked at each other in confusion for a second, before Donnie and I helped Casey from Raph's grip, and supported him. Mikey lend his hand out for Raph, but he shook his head.

"I can stand on my own," he gets to his feet, and rubbed his arm. "Gee, I hope next time Casey passes out, he won't catch me off guard and drag me with him."

He looks around at us, before I left Donnie to support Casey as I walked up to him.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, and I'll tell you once we take care of Casey. He got hurt pretty bad."

I turned back to see Donnie nodding. "Yea, Casey looks like he's in bad shape and I haven't examined him yet. I'll do that right now."

He turned around and began heading towards the lab. Mikey ran up to help him support Casey. I know Raph said he'll tell me, but I need answers...especially since Raph looks a little injured as well.

As Raph began to follow Donnie and Mikey, I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned his head towards me.

"What is it, Fearless?" he asks.

"We...need to talk."

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

"Talk?" I asked, a little bit confused. "What do you...look, I told you I'll tell you what you need to know once we take care of Casey."

"We also need to take care of your injuries."

I sigh, annoyed. "I just got a little roughed up, alright?! I can take care of myself you know."

"Raph, don't be stubborn! I know that-!"

"Look, I already told you I'll tell all of you what you need to know once we take care of Casey!"

"This isn't about that, Raph!"

I growl. "Well whatever you have to say, can it wait until after everything settles down?! There're things I need to tell you after we take care of Casey!"

Before I could let Leo say another word, I turn my back to him and began walking to the lab. When I reached there, I can already see Donnie and Mikey taking care of Casey. I sighed as I walked forward.

"How's Casey?"

They turned to me before Donnie speaks up.

"Well...he has some pretty nasty bruises and he sprained his ankle. He'll feel sore, but he should be fine in about a week."

"Well that's good I guess," I say as Donnie finishes bandaging Casey's ankle and then walks up to me. "Now then, your turn...and don't argue with me either."

I roll my eyes as he began to take care of my cuts.

"So what happened to you guys up there?" Leo asked a few moments later.

"Yea...it isn't like the purple dragons did this to you guys...or else that would be hilarious," Mikey added, earning a smack from me.

"It wasn't the purple dragons, you idiot!" I snap and then took a breath. "They're back."

Everyone looked at each other before looking at me with confusion.

"Who's back?" Mikey asked.

I stayed silent for a moment.

"The foot."

Everyone's eyes widen as Donnie yanks on my arm, and I yelped in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Uh...sorry!" Donnie said as he took his hand off my arm.

"They're back?" Mikey asks again, his eyes widen. "And they attacked you?"

Seriously?! "No Mikey, they came by to sell some Girl Scout cookies. What do you think?!"

"But that doesn't make sense," Donnie said. "They haven't been seen at all since the huge fights a little over a month ago."

"Obviously they're planning something if they were gone that long," Leo says bitterly...oh boy here we go again.

"No duh," I say, acting like I'm oblivious to Leo's tone at the moment. "I could've told you that. What doesn't make sense is why no foot ninjas were around if they were planning something."

"Raph's right," Donnie said and we looked at him. "Even if they were planning something, there should still be some foot bots or something patrolling or even some of Shredder's henchmen watching out for anymore. That would've distracted us with attacking us or spying on us or something like that. But to go and disappear for over a month? That's a little suspicious."

"Could it be possible that Shredder hired someone?" Mikey asked.

We all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"I mean...maybe Shredder hired someone to train or something."

"Even if that was the case, that still doesn't explain why everyone from the foot disappeared so suddenly."

I blocked out the conversation. When Mikey said Shredder could've hired someone...why does that sound so familiar? It's almost as if...then my eyes quickly widen.

 _"Although, there is your anger that will end you and your weak, pathetic leg. Must've gotten into a fight with...I think his name was the Shredder or something."_

That...that guy that caused the fight Splinter and I had! That same guy that got the trust from my brothers! And the guy what Splinter stabbed! We haven't talked about him since nearly a month ago! Donnie and I decided to drop it because we were worrying Leo and Mikey...well mostly Leo.

However, I never trusted him no matter what Donnie lend me to believe...but then I just forgot about him. So that means...that foot ninja that I was fighting earlier...could that have been him?! Could that be why he seemed so familiar?! That makes perfect sense if that's the case!

"Raph? Hey, Raph!" Mikey shouts, bringing me back to reality as I blink a few times.

"Huh...what?" I asked...one of the stupidest things I could've said all day.

"Are you ok? You kinda blanked out on us," Donnie asked.

"Yea...I'm fine. Just...thinking about how the foot could've been missing all this time that's all."

Judging by the look on Donnie's face, I could tell that he knew that I knew more than I let on...I'm guessing I'm gonna be talking with him later.

"It just doesn't make sense though," Donnie said a few moments. "The only logical thing is that they were definitely planning something...but the question is, what is it? Possibly to kill us?"

I sigh, and then on the corner of my eye, I see Leo looking towards the other direction. Now that I think about it, unless Leo spoke while I was zoned out, he has really said anything during this whole conversation.

"Hey Fearless," I say and he just looked at me. "You got nothing to say about this? Why are you being so quiet?"

"It's nothing important," he says after a few moments. "Just trying to process this, that's all."

Something is seriously bugging him...it's so painfully obvious it makes me want to cringe.

"Yea...all of us are," Donnie said, and I knew he's trying not to get on Leo's bad side.

I may not know what happened while Casey and I were out, but I can tell he wasn't in the best mood when he came in and helped out with Casey. I guess neither of us want to be conflicted with this.

"Anyway," Donnie continues. "I'm gonna finish examining Casey for any further injuries. Raph...can you help me out in here?"

Before I could say anything, I can tell by his facial expression that he wants to talk about what I was thinking when I zoned out...so I decided to play along.

"Uh...sure," I say, pretending I'm a little shocked

"Ok well...we'll let you two get to it. Come on Mikey, lets go," Leo said and the two of them left.

When Mikey closed the door, I looked back at Donnie.

"So, you caught me when I said I was thinking of how the foot mysteriously disappeared, right? As in I have no idea of how it happened, right?"

Donnie crossed his arms. "I knew right when your eyes widen that I knew you were hiding something...but neither Leo nor Mikey noticed it. So tell me, what so you think you know?"

I sigh loudly, before glaring at him, and opening my mouth to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: heeeeey guuuuuyyyysssss what's up! So I apologize for the absence...again, but school has started for me. Now I'm gonna try to update more often like I did at one point, but I'm not promising anything. Between sports, band, school, and college, it might not be as often for a while. Once I get settled with senior year of high school, then I may start typing , and if you're a MLP fan, I've been working on an OC based story...meaning it's just all OCs. I'm not saying what it's about just yet.**

 **Anyway, so before I get to the reviewer, I just want to tell you are that my birthday is coming up on the 12th (2 days from now), and I'm excited but also really not ready for adulthood...but I'm sure that doesn't really matter for you guys of what is going on in my life.**

 **So yea with that being said, lets get to the reviewer**

 **Guest (M): I thought the Girl Scout cookies would be a funny thing to put in so I went and did itXD Also it gets more suspenseful from here...eh, just not this chapter. I hope you keep supporting this story:)**

 **Anyway guys, I'm hoping to get a little more love from this story because I have so many ideas and how I want to play this out!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and please review:) I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

Leo and I walked out, and after I closed the door, I could tell Leo was trying to walk away, but I didn't let him. I gripped his shoulder, and he turned to me.

"What is it Mikey?" he asked, sounding like his usual self...like before this whole incident. "Is something bothering you?"

I sigh. "I should be asking you the same thing. You seemed a little too quiet when Raph told us the foot clan was back. Are you still sensitive on the topic?"

He just stared at me before sighing and turning to me. "Look...it's just...every time we've faced them something has to happen. Rather one of us gets injured or captured...all of this started when Raph and I were captured. I just...I just don't want any of you guys to get hurt again," he looks at his shoulder. "Especially since you had a concussion, Donnie had an injured torso, and I got a still healing shoulder. And now Casey's injured because of the foot. Who's next? April? Splinter? I just don't want any of this to happen."

"Is that why you've been...so easily angered or upset lately...and the nightmares?"

He sighs. "Yea...pretty much."

"You know you could've told us that from the beginning. We all knew you were worried about all of us and you wanted to protect us but...you still didn't have to hide this from us. We all worry about you too...even Raph."

He sighs. "And that's another thing too. Donnie said you and he noticed that Raph is stressed himself, but hides it...or tries hiding it...and that's one of the reasons why he goes up top."

I rub the back of my neck. "Yea...he does. I tried talking to him a few times about it, but he either acts like he doesn't hear me, or just changes the topic. If you were planning on talking to him about it, don't expect anything out of him. He's just being stubborn and everything...you know."

He sighs. "I just don't want him to hide anymore secrets you know. I just hate to see him stressing out like this. It may not be as bad as mine, but he's still struggling."

"That's true," I say and then glance at the door...something just doesn't seem right.

"Mikey?"

I looked back at Leo and shook my head. "It's nothing if that's what you were gonna ask."

"Mikey-."

"I said don't worry about it too much. Besides, I think someone should tell Splinter about this. I feel he would need to know."

Leo was silent for a moment. "I guess you're right...besides I...wanted to talk to him anyway."

I nod as he hesitates before turning around and leaving the room. As soon as he was out of my sight, I went to the lab door, slightly opened it but not enough for it to be noticeable, and tried listening in. After all, it's a little suspicious that Donnie only asked Raph to stay and help. He usually would just kick all of us out if he was working with an injury.

"...we promise not to speak of this again?!" Donnie's voice came in first.

"We did, but now that Mikey brought up about Shredder training someone, it only makes sense!"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that HE works for the foot after he saved us!"

My eyes widen...I know who they're talking about!

"He's playing with you! He's trying to get your trust! Why can't you see that?! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?!"

"Ok that's enough! Listen to me!"

"Listen to YOU?! Ha, you can't see fake trust if it hit you in the face!"

"You don't trust anyone, Raph! You had to go and stab the guy!"

I almost busted the door open for that comment Donnie made but stopped myself. Was that really a good move Donnie?

All there was, was silence before Raph spoke. "He deserved it! After the way he tried to KILL Splinter and me! He tried to KILL me Donnie! What was I supposed to do?! Just stand there and wait for my own death?!"

"Raph-!"

"No! You know what Donnie?! You know what?!" and then there was the sound of a crash, which made my eyes widen as I did not see where the crash came from.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

Raph opened his mouth to speak. "Can we speak about when Casey isn't in the room?!"

"He's not awake right now and besides, he's clueless enough to not know what's happening."

He grunts. "So be it!"

"Anyway, what do you know? Don't lie to me either!"

"Fine! You know when Mikey said that Shredder could've gotten a new guy?"

"Yea," my eyes widen. "Why? Do you know if he did?"

"Possibly," he says. "When Mikey brought it up, I remembered something that happened."

"Well, what is it?"

He gives me a serious expression. "It could have been that guy that attacked Splinter and I in the lair!"

My eyes widen and I nearly slapped him, but my hand stopped half way. I sighed and glared at him.

"Do you remember that we promised not to speak of this again?!"

"We did, but now that Mikey brought up about Shredder training someone, it only makes sense!" Raph snaps back.

I growl. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that _he_ works for the foot after he saved us!"

"He's playing with you! He's trying to get your trust! Why can't you see that?! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?!"

"Ok that's enough! Listen to me!" I nearly shouted.

"Listen to _you_?! Ha, you can't see fake trust if it hit you in the face!"

"You don't trust anyone, Raph! You had to go and stab the guy!"

His eyes widen in shock as if he forgot about that little information, before he glared back at me as if he was ready to murder me.

"He deserved it! After the way he tried to _kill_ Splinter and me! He tried to _kill_ me Donnie! What was I supposed to do?! Just stand there and wait for my own death?!" he snapped

"Raph-!"

"No! You know what Donnie?! You know what?!"

He never got to finish what he was saying, when a crash interrupted him. We both flinched before I turned around to see Casey trying to get off the table, and it looks like he kicked something off of it.

"Casey!" I say as I ran over and stopped him from getting off the table. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm gettin outta here!" he exclaims.

"No you're not! You have a sprained ankle!"

"Do you think I give a crap?! I'm getting out of here!"

"No!" I snapped. "You're not!"

"And why shouldn't he?" I looked back at Raph. "Have you forgotten I've sprained my ankle before...I could still walk just fine!"

"Knowing him, he will try to get in a fight!"

Raph growls. "Now why would he get in a fight when there's no one to-?!"

"What happened?! Is everything ok?" we looked back to see Mikey at the door. "I heard a crash and-!"

"Everything's fine, Mikey," I say, trying to avoid glaring at either Raph or Casey. "Casey just knocked things over, that's all."

"A-are you sure? I thought I heard yelling."

My eyes widen slightly and I looked over to see Raph having the same expression. Are we both thinking that...he somehow heard us?

"Don't be ridiculous, you knucklehead!" Raph says going up and lightly punching him in the head. "Donnie was just mad because I replaced his nerd gear," he slightly glares at me. "Isn't that right, Donnie?"

I'll have to play along...we can't drag Leo and Mikey into this again.

"Yes," I say. "He was! How many times do I have to tell you-?!"

"Hey, I was trying to help brainiac!" he clenched his fist, so I decided to drop the topic.

"Anyway," I glared at Casey. "You aren't going anywhere for a while! I'll have April tell your father that you were hanging out with her and then you went to a friend's house. Do you honestly want to tell him that you and Raph got ambushed and that you sprained your ankle in the process?"

He stares at me before grunting. "Fine, you win! But tomorrow morning, I'm out of here!"

"Fine, whatever!" I look at Mikey. "Mikey, do you mind getting some ice?"

"Can do, D!" Mikey exclaims as he bolts out of the lab.

I walked over, grabbed Raph's arm and guided him away from ear shot of Casey.

"Nice going on that lie!" I say softly to him. "But don't even think for a second that this conversation is close to being over!"

He grunts. "I didn't think I would get off that easily! Just shut your mouth until later! We don't need Leo and Mikey back in this mess!"

"Exactly what I was thinking," I say.

"Ok well after Mikey gets the ice, just leave me alone to talk, alright?!"

"Sure whatever!"

As if on cue, Mikey runs in.

"I got the ice!"

"Good," I say grabbing a nearby rag. "Help me put it on his ankle."

Mikey and I put the ice on Casey's ankle, and I looked at Raph.

"Ok, have your little conversation," I looked at Mikey. "Come on, Mikey."

"Uh...sure, D."

We both went out and I closed the door behind me. Mikey looked at me, and he was about to say something, but I turned my back on him and walked away. I'm so angry at Raph right now, I don't want to take it out on Mikey.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am back...back again! Ok I know I keep promising to have stories up more often, but I swear I'm trying! Senior year for high school and my college class has me busy and all so it might not be as often as I thought. There is also my sports and all that stuff and plus anime and my role play with a friend has me busy too. Buuuuut whatever, I'm back with another chapter. Anyway, enough of that. Lets get to the reviewer!**

 **M: yup things are getting heated but I'm sorry to say that I kinda rushed through this chapter because I wanted to get to the main part of the story! Anyway, thank you for the birthday wishes...even though it's a little late lol**

 **So thank you guys for your support, and as I said, the next chapter will really pick up into the main point of the story.**

 **Ayway, hope you enjoy, and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I walked into the dojo, and I didn't get to say a word before Sensei spoke up.

"Come in, Leonardo."

I come in and sat in front of me and he opens his eyes to look at me. He stares at me for a few moments, before speaking up.

"Something seems to trouble you, my son. What is it?"

I glanced down and sighed.

"It's...it's..."

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

I take a breath and looked at him straight in the eye.

"The foot clan...is back!"

His eyes widen slightly as he leaned closer.

"And how are you aware of this?"

I sigh. "Raph and Casey got ambushed by them up top. They're ok...Casey just got a sprained ankle and Raph just got some cuts and bruises."

He was silent for a moment. "Hm...I see. I wonder what the Shredder has planned that he had to be in hiding for quite a while."

"Whatever it is...it's not good. Mikey suggested that he hired some new henchman or something."

Right after I said that, he immediately looked troubled. He began to stroke his beard, and right when I opened my mouth to say something, he beat me to it.

"I see. Michelangelo may be right about that."

"But it just doesn't make sense!" I exclaim. "The others were talking about this, but why would all of the foot clan just suddenly disappear like that?! I don't understand anything that's happening right now!"

We were both silent, before Splinter spoke up again.

"I believe the two of us need to talk with Raphael and Casey on this matter. Like what exactly happened in this fight they both had."

I nodded. "Yea...maybe...but maybe not right now."

He nodded in agreement. "That is what I was thinking. They've both had a long night and they deserve their rest."

"Yea...good idea."

I glanced at the ground.

"Is there something else that is troubling you, my son?"

I sighed and looked at him. "It isn't really me but...it's more about Raph. Donnie mentioned to me that he's been stressed out a lot lately but acts like nothing is wrong around me."

He stroke his beard. "I have noticed this for quite a while."

I clenched my fist against my leg. "Was I the only one who didn't see it?! Am I really that blind?!"

"Of course not, Leonardo. You probably knew all along without even thinking about it. Besides, you know how Raphael doesn't want to admit certain topics. He is hard headed after all."

"Yes I know that...it's just...I don't get why he thinks he can act like everything is ok. Donnie and Mikey know about it, but yet...I didn't know until Donnie mentioned it. I just..."

He lays a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "All of you are dealing with this in your own ways...but all of you need each other more than ever. As I said, Raphael isn't the one to share his emotions easily, but I do know he cares deeply about you. If you are going to confront him about this, I suggest using your words carefully."

"Yea," I sigh as I stand to my feet. "I...I should probably head back to see what everyone is up to. Besides...I feel something is bugging Mikey right now. Even though I wanna talk with Raph, I'm gonna talk with Mikey."

"Very well," he nods. "Do as you must."

I bowed before leaving the dojo. As I walked out, I saw Mikey and Donnie walking out of the lab, and Mikey looked like he was gonna say something. However, Donnie turned his back on him and walked towards the bedrooms. I don't know if he noticed or not that he was completely ignoring Mikey. Mikey just stared towards the way Donnie left, and also glanced at the lab door. I sigh as I began walking towards him.

"Mikey?"

He flinches and looks towards my direction.

"Oh...Leo...hey!"

"Is something bugging you?" I say.

He shakes his head. "Nope! Everything's great!"

"Are you sure...why did Donnie just ignore you just now?"

"I don't know...my guess is that he's just stressed is all. If you're planning on talking to him, I would wait a bit. If you're planing on talking to Raph, you'll have to wait because he's talking to Casey."

"Ah, so Casey's awake then?"

He nods. "Uh huh."

There is something definitely bugging him.

"Mikey...you seem a little worried about something."

He looks at me before sighing. "Donnie is just being stressed again. Casey was being extremely stubborn and he just about had it. I think he just ignored me so he wouldn't take it out on me. That's all I could think of."

I looked at him, and decided not to push him more on the matter.

"Ok...I guess that makes sense."

He sighs and just continued looking at me. "Anyway, what did Splinter say about the foot clan?"

"He agrees with what you said about them hiring someone."

His eyes widen as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well...I was just thinking out loud. I don't know if it's true."

"Well we don't know if it's true unless we do more investigating."

He nods. "Agreed...but it shouldn't just be Raph to do the investigating."

I looked at my shoulder and then back at Mikey.

"You're right...but you know that Raph would refuse...even if we do follow him."

"Well he and Casey got ambushed...we can't have that happen again."

"Yes I know," I sigh. "We can go up and figure all of this out tomorrow. Right now, we should get some rest."

Mikey looked at the lab door and then back at me. "Ok."

I nodded and once he wasn't looking, I glanced at the lab door myself, before following behind him.

* * *

Casey's P.O.V.

Raph was pacing around as if he was trying to calm himself down.

"Dude, will you stop with the pacing? It's getting kinda annoying."

"Yea, I'll stop!" he said annoyed and glaring at me.

"Dude seriously, what the heck was all that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do! The argument between you and Donnie!"

He grunts. "That isn't any of your business!"

"Oh yea?!" I say as I sat up a little more. "Then why did you do it in front of me like I was passed out? You obviously think it wasn't that much to hide!"

He glares at me before going back to pacing.

"Don't you dare go back to that pacing, Raph! That isn't gonna stop anything!"

He turns to me and then sighed loudly. "Ok fine, but this stays between you and me, ok?! I don't want to get Leo and Mikey involved."

I nod. "Ok."

"So you remember a while back when Splinter and I were ambushed and the others fought Shredder?"

I nodded.

"And you remember me telling you about this guy who lead the foot bots to the lair?"

"Yea...where are you going with this?"

"Well...while you were unconscious, we were speaking of why the foot clan has been hidden all this time...then Mikey said something about how Shredder could've hired someone to train...and then I thought of that same guy. Unfortunately, Donnie noticed and I knew that if I didn't tell him, he wasn't going to stop bugging me about it. But I think that guy is the reason why we haven't seen the foot in weeks."

As I think of everything he just said, I realized it all made sense.

"And that's why you guys were yelling at each other when I woke up?"

He nods. "Yea...pretty much."

"But...didn't you mention that you stabbed this guy? How do we know he's still up and walking around?"

"The stab wound wasn't even that deep to go that far...plus he said he doesn't feel pain or whatever...and second of all..." he looks at the door and back to me. "Ok...I haven't told my brothers this...so you're gonna have to keep this a secret. Got it?"

I nod. "Yea...got it."

He sighs. "I...I wasn't the one who stabbed him. It...it was Splinter."

My eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"He didn't do it on purpose!" he says quickly. "The guy was gonna stab me and then Splinter came in to protect me. In that moment, we thought it was a foot bot until I noticed the blood coming out of the guy. At first I thought it was Splinter that got stabbed, but then I noticed why he didn't move for a few moments."

"And how come you didn't tell the others about this?"

Raph looked at me like I was stupid. "I'm not about to rat out to them of how Splinter stabbed someone! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

I throw my hands up in defense. "Ok, ok sorry I get it!"

He sighs.

"So what're we gonna do about this?"

"Well...you can't really walk right now, so my plan is to head up top tomorrow and see if I happen run into him...or someone from the foot."

"Casey Jones can fight right now you know!" I exclaim.

"Yea...keep thinking that Jones."

"And you're really sure the others will let you?"

"I'll sneak out if I have to. I need to find out more on what they're planning. If Mikey is right, then this guy can be real trouble."

"I don't care if I can't really walk right now, I'll get to you somehow."

Raph is silent for a moment before sighing. "If you really want to help, you can always call or text me."

"Ugh...fine!"

"Anyway...we can continue this conversation tomorrow. We both need to get some sleep."

I nod as he said night to me and left the lab. Why do I suddenly think this isn't a good idea?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: yea not gonna say it you already know. All I'm gonna say is that I rushed near the end and that I'm slowly on my way to writer's block with this story...crap! On top of that, I'm very busy with life so as I said I might not be on much. Either way I hope you understand why I'm not on as much as I used to be. Anyway, lets get to the review**

 **Shaymandy: well I'm glad to hear you got an account. Yea it took me a while before I convince myself to finally get one myself. Anyway I could've made it easy to have Splinter explain everything, buuuut I like making things complicated. If I had Splinter tell, things will be much more simple. I assure you this story will still exist even if Splinter did explain. Anyway I hope you enjoy of what I have in store for this chapter.**

 **There is one thing I forgot to mention to all of you. This chapter is when things start to pick up, so I hope you're ready for this!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I own nothing of TMNT except my OCs**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

I leaned against the wall of an old building. The city was filled with people and the smell of car gas fills the air. People were either yelling at each other about some stupid job or just rushing to get something to eat. I sigh...I don't understand why people admire this town so much. It's really annoying actually. Oh well...this is the life I choice to live.

I got off the wall I was leaning on, and began walking through the city. Nothing in this city gets to me too much. It's just a bunch of people going on their daily lives...for the most part anyway. I reached into my pocket to look for some money, when I felt somebody bump into me. Curious, I turned around to see a kid with a hat on her head.

"Ouch! Oh sorry mister I...oh hey, what's up!"

"Oh, it's you," I roll my eyes. "What're you doing here so late?"

"It isn't late! It's only 7:05pm!"

"You're very specific for a kid, you know that?"

"Who cares! Where are you off to?"

"Don't know," I say as I looked ahead before back at her. "Hey, where are your parents anyway?"

She shrugs. "Inside! We are in my neighborhood after all!"

I looked around...I didn't even notice that.

"I see."

Yeeeea this kid here is named Shiloh Deime. She's only 9 years old and she doesn't even act close to a girl...she's a full on tomboy I guess you can say. How we first met...well lets just say she got lost in the city one day and I happen to find her.

She wasn't scared, she just walked up and mentioned of how she couldn't find her parents and then dragged me along to find them...and she was literally 6 years old at the time. I don't see how a young 6 year old girl couldn't be scared...I guess that's the reason why I like this kid.

Her parents are ok with me hanging around since I did help them find their kid...and the fact she's been _wanting_ to hang out with me. I secretly care for her...even though I don't show it towards her or anything.

"So what are ya up to, brother?"

Ugh...that's the one thing I hate...she calls me brother even though she isn't even my sister.

"I told you to stop calling me that," I sigh. "Well if you must know, I'm just enjoying the fresh air before I have to go to work."

"But isn't it late?"

I sigh. "Adults can go to work at night too, ya know."

"That sucks!" she says crossing her arms. "I would hate that! Can't you be a little late?"

"I would...but my boss will most likely kill me. He isn't a very patient man."

"Why don't you quit then?"

I shrug. "I don't know...guess it gives me something to do."

"What about sports?"

I sigh. "Yes and sports too, kid. You keep doing your sports."

I rubbed her head and even flicked her hat off her head.

"Hey!" she exclaims as she picks up the hat.

I smiled slightly and chuckled lightly.

"That's what you get kid!"

"For what?"

"For messin with me! Well, see ya later kid!"

I began to walk away, when Shiloh called out to me.

"Kestin, wait!"

I stopped and turned my head towards her. "Yea, what is it?"

She chuckles. "Have fun at your job!"

I nodded. "Thanks...I won't."

She laughs and I continue going on my way.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but think of the conversation Casey and I had the other night. Everything about that guy and our plan to lure him out...or my plan anyway. I already know that the others won't let me out alone to look for this guy and insist on going with them, but knowing this guy, he's pretending to be an ally to my brothers. I'm really not in the mood to having to deal with them and trying to get me to believe this guy is on our side...especially Donnie.

That only meaning that I'll have to pretend like I'm up to nothing when I go topside. For now, I'll have to act like everything's normal. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost 8...not exactly dark yet, but it's getting close until I go topside again. I sigh as I walked out to the living room to see Mikey eating pizza (of course), and no one else to be seen.

"Mikey," he jumps and turns to me.

"Gee Raph, give me a warning next time!"

"Shut up you knucklehead!" I say with an eye roll. "Hey, where're Leo and Donnie."

"Where they usually are," he shrugs. "Dojo and lab."

I feel like an idiot...of course that's where they would be.

"Why you ask?"

I shrug. "Just wondering...when I went in the kitchen, they were out here so I was curious."

He nods. "Yea...oh, I've been meaning to ask, did Casey get home safely?"

"Yes," I said with an eye roll once again. "We probably would've beaten someone if anyone tried anything."

"How did his dad react? Did he say?"

"He told me that he told his dad that he and a friend got in a wrestling match and it went too far...his dad wasn't too happy about it."

"I bet...so how long is he stuck at home?"

I shrug. "My guess is probably a week or so. Donnie did say that his ankle sprain wasn't too severe or anything."

"Yea true...but still I was curious."

I nodded at him. He took another bite of his pizza, and I just collapsed on the couch a few feet away from him.

"So what're you up to tonight bro?"

I can't tell him about my plan to try and catch the guy...I'll have to tell him about fighting some purple dragons or maybe even the foot clan if I do run into them again.

"The usual," I tell him. "Go up and fight some purple dragons...maybe fight some foot bots if I find them. It'll be awesome if I can fight Shredder's henchmen too."

I shouldn't have said that last part when Mikey looked at me.

"You sure you don't want me to go up there with ya?"

"I'll be fine," I roll my eyes. "And I probably won't run into Shredder's henchmen. If they're still playing hide and seek, I won't even catch sight of them."

Mikey just stared at me before sighing.

"If you're sure...but I wouldn't suggest going to Shredder's lair...if Leo finds out, he will most likely kill you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Please, he's lectured me so many times, that I've self taught myself to pretend to listen...and that only gets him more mad."

Mikey laughs. "Yea well, he's like that with all of us at one point. We should find time to lecture him!"

"Ha, yea maybe!"

We talked for a while, and I checked the time to see it was time to go.

"Well, I better get going. If Leo and Donnie asks, tell them I went to get fresh air."

"Can do bro!"

I nodded and ran out of the lair. Huh...that was easier than I thought. I guess I can trust Mikey to let me go top sided...considering what happened last night. Once I got to the top and on the roof, I began to run while looking for any foot bots...but there were no signs of them...huh weird.

I stood at the edge of the building, and then suddenly it started to rain. Heh, I can hear Leo's voice right now.

" _Gosh dang it Raph! You're soaked! You're gonna get a cold next time! Do you hear me?!"_

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought, when a sudden but familiar voice came in behind me.

"Well look at what the rain decide to drag in!"

I glared behind me before grabbing my sais, and face my opponent.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys how's it going? Well here I am again...apologizing for another long wait. A lot of stuff is happening senior year and I'm not gonna go tell you my life story or anything. My writer's block is slowly going away, but I'm sure it'll be back soon enough...hopefully not, but I know it'll be back again. Anyway, with that, lets get to the reviewer**

 **Shaymandy: I wanted to thank you for your suggestion because that actually gave me an idea of how I wanted this chapter to play out besides the oh so obvious fight scene. I used a portion of your suggestion but not completely. Also to the answers to your questions...you'll get your name question answered this chapter. As for the girl, I'll tell you this much...she will show up again, but it won't be until later in the story...so don't forget about her.**

 **Anyway guys, before I let you go to read, I just wanna say I've put a Durarara reference in this chapter as well as a slight 4th wall breaker. For those who don't know about Durarara, I suggest you go watch it...it is boring at first but it gets really good. For those who do watch it, keep an eye out for the reference.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I own nothing of TMNT except my OC**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

After Raph left the lair, I just went back to what I was doing which was watching TV and eating some more pizza. I didn't watch one certain show, but many. I couldn't help but think of Raph going up to the surface. I mean, I know he can take care of himself, but after what happened last night...I don't really know.

That thought only lasted for a few moments before I shrugged it off. He'll be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupider than usual. Now if he were to tell Leo then sheesh...that'll be a full blown argument.

 _'"Raph, you can't go up there! It's too dangerous!"_

 _"Watch me Fearless! I can take care of myself!'_

And then Donnie and I would just be in the background just watching this happen...and I could go make popcorn, come back, and they'll still be arguing. Suddenly I hear talking, and I see Leo and Donnie walk out towards the living room. They looked out at me and just like that their conversation ends.

"Oh, hey Mikey," Donnie says.

"Hey D," I say back.

I look back to see Leo looking around before back at me.

"Um...where's Raph? I didn't see him on the way out here."

"Oh Raph? Well, he's-."

I was cut off by running foot steps and shortened breath. All of our attentions were near the entrance and there we see April. She was wearing her rain gear, which was dripping wet, and she was catching her breath.

"April?" Donnie said as he went up to her. "Um...what's wrong?"

She continues catching her breath before answering Donnie's question.

"Oh nothing's wrong. It's just pouring outside and I was trying to get out of the rain,"

"Oh," Donnie chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck. "Well...let me take your coat for you."

April giggles. "Thanks but it's fine," she takes her coat off and Donnie looked disappointed,

I wanted to wince at the scene...she seriously has no idea does she?

"That's strange," Leo said. "I didn't really hear raindrops from down here."

She shrugs. "Well I'm telling you, it's pouring. It just kinda happened out of nowhere, ya know?"

He nods and I just stared at the entrance. I couldn't help but smile and laugh as I imagined Raph just enjoying running in the rain.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked curiously.

"Heh well...I bet Raph's having a ton of fun up there."

As the room grows silent, I realized my mistake. I didn't tell Leo about Raph going top sided. Now that I think about it...Leo knows about the incident from last night and he's usually overprotective when the foot clan suddenly ambushes one of us.

Plus...this happened with those two 3 months ago while Donnie and I had to go save them. Crap...why do I keep forgetting about that?! Raph is gonna murder me when he gets back.

Suddenly, without warning, Leo grabs me tightly by the shoulders and violently shook me for a few moments.

"What did you just say?!"

I shoved him as he didn't stop shaking me, and now everyone was just staring at me. Raph, if you're listening, you can kill me later for this.

"Huh?" I pretend to be clueless.

"Don't act like you don't know! You just said Raph was up top! Am I wrong?!"

I didn't say anything...I didn't even know what to say to him.

"What were you thinking of letting him go up there?!"

"Leo!" Donnie exclaims as he yanks his arm away from me. "That's enough! Besides, why does it matter rather Raph top sided?"

"Have neither of you guys been paying attention?! He and Casey got ambushed just the other night by the foot clan! They both came back injured!"

"Not really," Donnie shakes his head. "The worst injury was a sprained ankle."

"Doesn't matter!" Leo snaps before his attention went to April. "April, you were the one who told Casey's father about the situation correct?"

"I told him he was at a friend's house," she states. "He did tell me the real reason why he didn't go home. I guess he figured I could keep this from his father."

"Then do you agree that Raph shouldn't be out there alone?!"

She was silent for a few moments before answering. "Honestly, Raph can take care of himself I believe. I think he'll be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid...well more stupid than what he usually does."

I kinda wanted to laugh at how she was thinking the same thing I was thinking, but I know laughing is just gonna get Leo more pissed off.

Leo sighs before turning back to me. "Mikey, how long has Raph been gone? Did he say he was going anywhere in specific?"

"He's been gone for a while," I answered. "But he didn't say anywhere in specific."

"Great," Leo grunts and then starts dashing out of the lair.

"Wait Leo...where're you going?!" Donnie calls out.

Leo stops for a second to turn around. "I'm gonna go find Raph!"

When he tried stopping Leo again, he was gone. That just left the 3 of us standing there...not knowing what to do.

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Thunder rumbled as lightning cracked across the sky as I faced the potential attacker a few feet away from me.

"I'm not shocked that you're out here," he says. "After all, a turtle loves water right?"

My hands clutched my sais, but I tried not to show the anger on my face.

"You know, most people hate the rain."

He laughs. "Well you know what, I don't give a crap about rain. I'm not a baby who gets disgusted when they get something spilled on. Now then, what is your reason for being out here? Could it be that you were looking for me?"

This time, I laugh until tears were almost coming out of my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself!" I say still laughing. "I was just doing a little patrolling is all. Besides, you're the one who came up to me. Want to explain what that's about?"

He rolls his eyes and then I began to slowly walk up to hand...sais still in hands.

"You know, you did put on quite an act with saving my brothers."

"That's right. They were so grateful that I saved their sorry butts, that they couldn't even see I was playing them like fools. Now my guess is that you tried telling them about me and they turned you down correct?"

I kept my glare on him, but kept shocked at how he knew.

"You don't even need to ask how I know...it's really obvious actually. Think about it, your brothers tell you of how they were saved by some stranger and then you come in saying how they shouldn't trust me. Maybe if you guys had some brains, you could've figured that out yourself. After all, it's elementary thinking."

It's really hard to not charge at him at this very moment, but I need some more info before I do.

"What are you planning? Why the heck do you suddenly just come back after so many weeks?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Raphael."

I felt shocked for a quick moment, but then remembered he worked for the Shredder and he undoubtedly told this guy my name.

"If you're planning on kidnapping me, then you're gonna have to fight me to do so. You know I'm not gonna willingly go with you."

"I know," he smirks. "And it would be smart to kidnap you right now, but I believe I need all four of you if I wanted to. There's no point in kidnapping only one of you and then have a rescue team come out to get you. Ya know what I mean?"

"If you aren't here to capture them me, then why did you come here?"

"To catch up, obviously," is tone made it so hard to make it sound believable.

I just remembered an important detail to this guy. He was at the lair during that ambush. How did I not think of this before?!

If he knows the exact location of the lair, then why haven't we have another ambush from Shredder, this guy, and the others? He has to be forming some sort of plan...that's the only logical explanation. There's no way he would keep quiet about it if he didn't. It'll be stupid to bring it up in front of him or else things can get bad.

"You know," the guy says as he glances towards my once broken leg. "Your leg looks a whole lot better than the last time we were face to face."

I grunted as I glanced over to where Splinter stabbed him...but the possible scar is covered up do I can't really tell.

"And I'm just gonna assume your stab wound is better."

He blinks at me like I was an idiot. "Uh yea...didn't I tell you before? I don't feel pain."

I grunted and he smirked at me.

"Ya know, I just got a great idea. Now that the two of us aren't injured, lets test each other's strength. One on one."

"Best idea you've had all night."

He pulls out a sword while I lifted up my sais. Then...we both charged. Next thing we know, we're colliding weapons. While my face probably shows anger, his face has a calm expression.

I guess my anger got the better of me when he shoves me backwards and then kicked me and I fell towards the ground. However, I was up again in a second and dodged his attack that he tried landing on me.

I managed to smack him square in the jaw and he landed hard in the wet ground, but he was up again when I blinked. He wiped the blood from his lip before charging at me again.

The two of us were evenly matched and every time I threw a punch at him and succeeded, he literally showed no expression of either anger or pain. He claims he feels no pain but that's impossible! He's freakin human for goodness sake! Even I feel pain and hate to admit it...well I'm not feeling it now. Maybe he's feeling pain and just chooses not to show it. That's the only logical way of thinking it.

Our fight continued for a while longer until I kicked him in the stomach and he landed on the ground. He got up and just when I thought he would charge at me again, he just laughs.

"Not bad, I must admit. One of the better fighters I've faced actually. Ya know, you remind me of this one guy from a show I've watched in the past."

I looked at him in and confusion. "Huh?"

"He wore a bartender suit with sunglasses and he hated this other guy. He would pick up anything...ya know buses, street signs...anything else and he would want. He also had the tendency to scream his name out. Not to mention he could pick up people and send them up towards space."

I face palmed. "We aren't in some TV show or even a series to a story buddy! Get with the times!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yea yea I know, I figured this is what it reminded me of."

"Except I'm not picking up buses you idiot."

"Whatever," he looks up towards the sky as another lightning cracks across the sky. "Well I should be on my way," he smirks. "It was nice catchin up with ya. Maybe next time you can bring your brothers along. It can be one huge happy reunion."

Yea...like that'll happen.

"Now hold up," I say as he looks at me.

"What? Make it quick!"

I glared at him as he wiped more blood from his lip.

"You seem to know my name...but I don't know yours."

He stares at me before sighing. "Ok fine I can take a hint. This will be the only thing I will give to you. My name is Kestin. Well, bye now!"

And then before I can move to stop him, he was gone. Well that's just great! Well...now I know his name is Kestin. That can be something I tell my brothers...even though I know Donnie will be pissed off at me, but I don't really care.

Sighing at the thought, I continued my way through the pouring rain for anymore signs of trouble


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys what is up! Wow, I'm earlier than I have ever been! Ok honestly, I was gonna add on, but I decided to stop and publish it because there's something I wanna say. So I know this story is nowhere near finished, but I think I have a new story idea.**

 **So I've seen lots of people write about how either Raph and Mikey (mainly) don't get appreciated and they feel they aren't part of the team. So I thought of the idea that Donnie feels no one appreciates or thanks him for everything he's done. I'm thinking its to the point where he loses it and turns against his brothers and possibly become the story's villain (haven't decided yet on the villain part).**

 **But yea as I said, it's an idea I have for my next series. I hope it's a good idea and if you think it is, please let me know so I can start thinking more on the next series as I continue with the end on the Protection series.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of that announcement, lets get on to the reviewer**

 **Shaymandy: I'm glad I made you feel honored and I just seriously want to thank you again because it really did help me get out of my writer's block. If you write any stories, I'll definitely read them because I think you have the talent and dedication to write:) Anyway so yea I feel I should've just gave away the name so I can start saying Kestin instead of "the stranger" all the time. And yes I feel I had to put another 4th wall breaker because why notXD**

 **Anyway guys, as I've said before, let me know what you think of my next series idea and review of what you think of this story so far:)**

 **Enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT except my OC**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I ran through the city, looking both high and low for any signs of Raph. Ugh, when I find him, I'm gonna kill him! Why would he think coming out here would be a good idea?! Now that I think about it, I haven't been up here a lot lately either. I glanced at my bad shoulder but I had to shrug it off. Raph comes first before I can think of that incident.

I continue going forward, when I see someone in the distance. It has to be him! I went full speed, and once I got to the building, I realized it wasn't Raph...it was a man. My eyes widen as I went to run away, but it was too late...he spotted me.

"Ah, it's you," he says and I looked at him in shock.

Suddenly, I was able to recognize him. He's the guy who...saved us from the Shredder.

"Oh," I chuckle. "I'm sorry...I didn't know it was you."

"It's quite alright," he smiles. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has and um...I'm sorry on blacking out in the middle of that conversation."

"No need to apologize. You were badly injured. It was probably bound to happen at some point. You didn't really miss much of the conversation. I just offered to help and your brother said they could've taken you back. He also said we could be allies if you wanted to."

"Yea I mean...you did save our lives after all. I don't know if we would be here today if it wasn't for you."

"Heh well I did what any other good person would do. You three were struggling and I figured I would need to help."

"Well we are grateful. If there is anything we can do, just let us know."

"Hm...well there is one thing. I would hate to ask this of you but..."

"Just say it."

He's silent for a moment before speaking again.

"The guy who tried killing you...er what was his name?"

"Shredder."

"Yes him...he's been troubling me ever since that fight so I decided to check out where he works. When I did find it, he and his little friends were making some kind of plan...I couldn't hear much of it and I may not know as well as you do, but maybe you can help me out."

I stared at him for a few moments. I don't know but...he did save us. We do owe him and this is the least we can do...especially if it involves going back to the place where Raph and I were held captive. It is inevitable that I would have to go to that place again...even when Donnie and Mikey were trying to keep me away from it.

After those few moments, I sigh. "What do you need me to do?"

He smiles. "I need you and all of your brothers to come to Shredder's lair...you know, see what he's up to. I'll be there too, but I'll try to find my own way to sneak in. We can meet somewhere if you wish. I'll try to get some info, but I think it'll be best if I'm not in the group with you guys. Based on what I've seen in this Shredder guy, he could be potentially dangerous. It wouldn't be too safe for all of us to be together at once, correct?"

I stared at him taking the information in. As I've said before, we owe him. It wouldn't hurt to see what Shredder is planning. After a few minutes of consideration, I take a deep breath and looked at him.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll tell my brothers about it. When are we going to do it?"

He looks as if he was thinking about it before looking back at me. "Give me 2-3 days to come up with a plan. I'll let you know, alright. Just be up here again the day after tomorrow so I may tell you."

I nodded. "Ok thank you."

We shook hands and he turns his back to leave, but then stops and turns his head. "Oh, by the way, do you happen to have a fourth brother?"

My eyes widen as I quickly remembered I was supposed to be looking for Raph!

"Um...y-yes I do...why?"

"Well I saw him a little bit ago when I was going for a walk. I went on the roof to check out what was happening, but he was gone."

I walked up and tried hard not to grab his shoulders. "Did you see which way he went?!"

He looks as if he was thinking again, before pointing behind him.

"I think I saw him go that way. I'm not entirely sure, but that's the best I can give you."

"Thank you! I...I guess I'll see you in a few days."

He gives a small smile. "Yep! We will!"

I waved bye before I took off in the direction he told me to find my brother. Raph, when I find you, you are so dead!

* * *

Kestin's P.O.V.

I faked a convincing smile towards Leonardo and waved as he disappeared in the poring rain. After he was gone, I sighed in relief. Man, that was a close call...if I would've hesitated anymore than I would've, he would've probably suspected me. Oh well, he didn't. He seems to be too caught up of how I saved his life to even noticed.

However, if I told Raphael this...even if I did save his life like his brothers...he would've probably smelled the trap that I'm setting up. It also would've been stupid to tell Raphael my plan too...even though I might've accidentally slipped a little hint. Oh well...3 out of 4 brothers believe I'm their ally anyway.

I pulled out my phone, and called Tiger Claw...even though I hate talking to him. But if he's Shredder's 2nd in command, I guess I have no choice.

"Speak," Tiger Claw's voice came in as a growl.

"Good to hear you too, Tiger Claw," I rolled my eyes.

"Kestin," he grunts. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I figured you would want to hear some good news...same with Shredder. If he's in the room with you, put your phone on speaker."

I can hear Tiger Claw growl, and after a few moments, I hear him speak again.

"There!"

"What is it that you want, Eriken?" Shredder's dark voice came in.

Yeeeea Eriken is my last name.

"I have good news about our plan we decided to do a while back. You know, the one we prepped for all those weeks."

"Explain! I don't have time for your gibberish nonsense!"

I roll my eyes. "Ok whatever. I ran into 2 out of the 4 turtles tonight. One of them was Raphael so I didn't tell him the so called plan to destroy you...he would know something was up. Leonardo was up here too and I told him the plan. He seemed to have fallen for it. This will take effect in 2 days time."

There was silence before Shredder spoke.

"Excellent. I've grown impatient of waiting around to have Yoshi's sons at their demise."

"Hey, I did warn you it'll be a while, didn't I?"

"Watch how you speak!" Shredder snaps and that comment deserved an eye roll.

"Whatever I don't care. Leonardo still believes I'm an ally and so does Donatello and Michelangelo as far as I know."

"Well that's good," he says as another silence passed. "You said you ran into Raphael, correct?"

"I did."

"What exactly did you do when you ran into him?"

"Fought him obviously. While his brothers completely trust me and are grateful of saving their sorry butts, Raphael doesn't. So I figured I would use his weakness...which is anger. I could tell he was angry and was just itching to fight, so after insulting his brothers, I suggested we should have a fight and we did. I studied his moves...which like I said, his anger blocked him from noticing. Well nonetheless, he's a pretty...decent fighter. Probably better than his brothers, but I say if his brothers were captured before him, he would be too angry to think and fight someone without thinking."

"Hmm...you have some brains, Eriken. I see the way you're thinking and we can use their weaknesses against. I've also seen in the past that if one were to get hurt, mostly Leonardo and Raphael will get angry. Donatello and Michelangelo...well that really depends."

I nodded. "Alright then, I'm on my way back. The storm's picking up."

He grunts. "Just get back here now!"

I roll my eyes and then hung up. Gosh he's really annoying! He really needs to find a new hobby. With that being my last thought, I started sprinting towards Shredder's lair.


End file.
